Only You, Baby Kkam
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: Hanya terinspirasi dari berbagai LuKai moment


**Only You, Baby Kkam… **

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Xi Lu Han , Kim Jong In

Pair : LuKai..Kai as uke

_**Terinspirasi dari berbagai fancam moment Lukai **_

Don't Like Don't Read

WARNING

BL , OC , Crack pair ( ? )

All Jongin POV

Seingatku, dia adalah sosok namja yang tampan sekaligus cantik disaat bersamaan. Baby face-nya seolah menolak kenyataan bahwa dia adalah namja tertua no 2 di grup kami. Seingatku dia adalah member yang suka bercanda, ceria, bahkan aku menganggap kesan manly terhapuskan begitu saja kalau melihat sosoknya.

Luhan.

Xi Lu Han..

Dia selalu menjadi penerjemah dadakan untukku jika kami sedang menjalankan berbagai kegiatan di China. Posisi kami berdua yang persis berada ditengah barisan dan saling berdampingan membuatku lega sekaligus bersyukur karena Luhan selalu membantuku dalam berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

Jika aku dan Luhan bersisian dan dinilai secara fisik, kesan manly akan lebih cocok untukku dibandingkan padanya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi dia selalu membantah jika dikatakan cantik. Dia selalu menegaskan bahwa dirinyaitu manly dan tersenyum lebar saat Lay hyung mengatakan penilaian pertamanya mengenai Luhan. Manly.

Seharusnya begitu. Namun sekarang kenapa aku melihatnya semakin berbeda. Rupa cantik itu makin terkikis dan menampakkan kesan manly yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya bualan. Dia berubah. Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana saat aku nyaris terjatuh dari panggung dan hanya Luhan yang menyadarinya. Dia langsung menempatkan sebelah tangannya dipinggangku dan menarikku mendekat kearahnya.

"_Jonginie, hati-hati.. perhatikan sekelilingmu ", ujarnya lembut persis ditelingaku._

_Sial! Wajahku memerah karena posisiku yang terlalu dekat dengannya. _

Waktu itu juga, saat di HK airport… aku masih trauma dengan kejadian di Changsa dan akhirnya memegang kuat ransel milik Luhan yang berjalan persis didepanku. Mulanya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kerumunan fans tidak terbendung dan lama-kelamaan fans makin mendekat kearah kami. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan terus mengenggam ranselnya. Tak lama aku bisa merasakan sebelah tanganku digenggam seseorang.

Begitu aku melihat kearah tanganku, ternyata itu Luhan. Dia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum menenangkan, tangannya terus menepuk tanganku, memegangnya, dan menarikku mendekat sehingga aku tidak tersesat. Wajahku tertunduk. Lebih baik aku melihat lantai airport daripada nantinya fans mengetahui kalau wajahku memerah seperti ini. Antara malu karena ketahuan jika masih ada trauma untukku berjalan di kerumunan ataukah malu karena dia mengenggam tanganku.

Luhan tidak pernah membiarkanku sendiri. Saat aku merasakan lelah dan bergegas menuju van sehingga bisa melepaskan penatku, dia satu-satunya member yang mengikutiku dari belakang dan bersamaku masuk dalam van yang terparkir paling depan.

Dadanya tidak sebidang dada hyung lainnya. Namun Luhan adalah yang pertama membiarkanku merebahkan punggungku didadanya saat aku merasa lelah. Dia tidak mengeluh namun malah membuatku nyaman sehingga tanpa bisa kucegah, aku tertidur. Luhan member yang mengendongku bridal dengan senyuman dan tawanya, membuatku cemas karenanya. Sungguh aku tidak ingin hyungku itu kesakitan…

Luhan tahu kebiasaanku yang selalu melakukan _eye contact_ saat berbicara dengan orang. Karena itu, dia akan selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari hal lain dan memusatkan fokus dan matanya padaku saat aku mengajaknya berbicara. Luhan tahu kapan aku diam dan kapan aku akan bertingkah kekanakan.

Hal yang paling mendasar buatku, sejak kapan seorang Xi Lu Han begitu memahamiku sehingga membuat perhatianku tersita padanya dan menjadi bergantung terhadapnya?

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hem?", bulu kudukku bergidik mendapati desisan halus yang sangat dekat dengan organ pendengaranku. Bahkan sekarang tubuhku sukses direngkuh oleh seseorang. Aku mengusap lembut lengan putih yang memeluk bahuku erat ditambah sekarang kepalanya berada dekat ceruk leherku. Membuatku terkurung dalam pelukan mematikannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, baby Kkam .. ", sungut pemilik suara itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kapan kau datang hyung ?", tanyaku balik sambil terus mengusap lengannya yang hangat itu.

"Aish.. jangan digigit! Hyung seperti Baekhyun hyung saja ! ", orang ini malah mengigit bahuku. Mungkin kesal karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Ck. Tidak akan aku jawab. Mau taruh dimana wajahku kalau aku bilang,"aku memikirkanmu, hyung .."

Dijamin setan yang tertidur dalam tubuhnya akan langsung bangun dan lagi aku masih ingin berlatih dengan " normal" besok.

"Tidak ingin menjawab? Biasanya kau blak-blakan baby Kkam.. ",lagi- dia mengusap-usap pipinya dibahuku. Membuatku geli saja.

"Hyung.. "

"Iya baby ?", kali ini dia menempatkan dagunya persis diatas kepalaku..sambil sesekali mencium rambutku. _Setidaknya ini masih dalam batas aman . _

"Boleh aku bertanya ?" dan detik berikutnya kurasakan gerakan mengangguk diatas kepalaku.

"Kenapa hyung sangat memahamiku? "

Untuk saat ini aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Menatap langsung ke sepasang manik yang sangat kusukai itu. Manik yang menjadi kebanggaan seorang Luhan. Manik yang bercahaya seperti rusa kecil. Wajahnya terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaanku.. dan tak lama dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Apa alasanmu bertanya seperti itu baby?", raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Pelukan erat nan mematikannya terlepas begitu saja. Dia membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya yang sekarang duduk diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol hyung. Letak tempat tidur itu tepat disamping kursi yang sekarang kududuki.

Tangan kirinya diletakkan diatas bantal -yang biasa Chanyeol hyung pakai- yang sekarang berpindah keatas pangkuannya. Dengan sebelah tangan itu dia menopang wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil kearahku yang masih menatapnya ragu.

"Hanya bertanya saja hyung", kilahku dengan pipi yang mengembung.

"Lihat aku, baby", panggilnya dengan nada lembut seperti biasa," Karena aku menyukaimu… karena aku mencintaimu.. karena itu aku berusaha mengenalmu. Mengenal sifat,sikap, kepribadian saat kau menjadi Kai di atas panggung.. dan saat menjadi Jongin yang imut. Tolong berhenti memasang wajah imut, baby, jangan salahkan aku kalau setannya bangun. Lalu, setelah mengenal dirimu.. aku berusaha memahaminya. Sehingga nanti aku bisa menyesuaikannya dengan karakterku. Sedikitpun aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karenaku. Aku benci saat kau menangis dan aku berada jauh dari posisimu berada. Aku benci saat justru member lain yang berada didekatmu-lah yang menenangkanmu bahkan kau bersandar pada mereka. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungimu sehingga insiden kau terjatuh di airport dan membuatmu trauma serta kejadian lainnya. Aku memahamimu kapan kau merasa trauma, kapan kau akan menangis, kapan cedera pinggangmu kambuh. Aku melakukan itu semua untuk melindungimu. Melindungi orang yang paling penting bagiku. Sekarang mengerti baby?"

Rentetan kalimat panjang yang kuyakini merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan langsung terekam dengan baik dalam otakku. Kata-katanya membuatku ingin menangis saja. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tergenang dimataku. Benar kan. Detik berikutnya Luhan sudah berlutut dihadapanku dan membawaku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Semua itu kulakukan untukmu baby. Hanya untukmu "

END

Awalnya ff ini main castnya Hunkai…tapi tapi tapi… Lukai sukses merebut perhatian Chae saat Chae lagi ngobrak abrik video moment semua couple-nya kai dedek. Bagaimana? Ada yang suka? Luhan itu gege kesayangannya Chae. Chae lagi dalam tahap pengerjaan **Call You Mine chapter 3**. Mungkin gak akan secepat chapter" yang sebelumnya. Sekedar pemberitahuan : pair utama Call You Mine itu belum ditentukan. Udah pada baca? Kalau belum, silakan dilirik.

Chae ingin tahu reader suka pair apa?

KRISKAI ?

CHANKAI ?

HUNKAI?

TAOKAI?

Atau Kai sendiri aja? Tetap dengan masa lalunya? Jelas gak lah. Opsi terakhir ini tolong abaikan.

Review-nya ditunggu yah…

Pairnya tergantung reader..meski Chae rada gak tega misahin Kris sama Kai. Siapa suruh dia gak tertarik lagi? #Chae dipecat jadi anak

Baiklah…

Ff lain menyusul. Sekedar bocoran..ff selanjutnya tentang kehidupan sekolah…

Berminat?

Review please…..

Kris : Apa maksudnya main pair Call You Mine belum ditentukan? Noh itu chapter 1 Kriskai udah muncul ( acungin tongkat wushu )

Chae : Masalahnya yang review dikit… lagipula siapa suruh end scenenya malah daddy bilang gak tertarik sama dedek Kai.. ( balas acungin sapu ijuk )

Kris : yang buat ceritanya siapa sekarang?

Chae nyolek pasir…

Kai : hyung bisa tenang tidak ? ( tanpa sadar make aegyo … )

Kris sama Chae mendadak patung

Chae : ( karungin Kai dedek..kirim pakai paket kilat ke rumahnya Chae ) Hunkai.. chankai.. taokai.. kriskai.. hayo..tergantung readers… love you all….

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


End file.
